Project X-Kitsune
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: Naruko gets taken by Sasuke after the battle at the Valley of the End and gives her to Orochimaru in exchange for the power to kill his brother, and Orochimaru turns her into the ultimate weapon. Sort of like my Weapon X story, slightly different though.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Betrayed**

**I do not own X-Men, Marvel or Naruto. I would love to, but I don't.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long and hard adventure for the twelve, now thirteen year old Naruko, she had met some interesting people, and fought a dangerous battle along side her new friends and teammates. The fight with Haku and Zabuza had almost cost her friendship and the life of Sasuke, but Naruko had known he would pull through this whole ordeal.<p>

What had really ticked her off, was that when every single Genin in Konohagakure and the Genin of the other Shinobi countries showed up for the Chuunin exams, of course everyone wanted to know who the great Sasuke Uchiha was, and not her, not little Naruko Uzumaki the orphan. It seemed the poor girl was very much hated or no one even wanted to give a damn that she existed too.

Especially when Sasuke had his butt handed to him by the freaky bushy browed fourteen year old Rock Lee, who wanted to go out with Sakura Haruno, which kind of pissed her off also due to the fact that Fuzzy Brows wanted to test his taijutsu skills on Sasuke, after knocking Naruko out with one of his special high speed moves.

Naruko had woken just in time to watch Sasuke be sent to the ground beaten almost to a pulp by the freaky guy and then had his identical massive eyebrowed Jounin sensei show up to give him a severe scolding for attempting to use some dangerous technique that Lee had been about to execute on Sasuke.

Naruko passed the first part of the Chuunin exam with her team, after a passionate speech about not giving into fear and that she never went back on her word, shouting this would be her new Nindo while sitting beside the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, who had apparently always looked up to Naruko like an older sister, a heroine to which she could find confidence from.

The second part of the exam was nothing short of a living hell; a psycho woman named Anko Mitarashi was the second exam proctor and had drank her blood after throwing a kunai at the poor blonde, then a grass Kunoichi, who turned out to be Orochimaru the self proclaimed strongest of the three sannin, had left some sort of weird 'hickey' on Sasuke's neck and had badly injured Sasuke and her. Sakura had been kind enough and brave enough to watch over both of them while they had been unconscious, which Naruko was grateful, and was shocked to see Sakura had chopped her nice long hair off, to escape the clutches of the three Oto genin of course with the help and backup of Shikamaru, Ino, a pissed Choji and Rock Lee's team mates who had come looking for the bushy browed boy, when Lee had not returned to their meeting place.

Tired, bruised and beaten up, the exhausted Team Seven had managed to pass the second part of the Exam without any more challenges, other than having to defeat the Rain Genin with her shadow clones. But this wasn't the end of the Chuunin Exams. No, Naruko and the others had to face off with someone in a Preliminary battle to bring down the twenty odd Shinobi that had managed to make it to the Tower in the second part of the exam.

Naruko had cheered on Sasuke, who had almost lost his match to one of Kabuto's team mates. She then had become impatient during the entire preliminary matches that went on. Shino Aburame's bugs had been really creepy in use against the Otonin, Zaku. Naruko was kind of interested in watching her friend, Shikamaru's match against Kin. Lazy as he was, Naruko still called him a friend, seeing as she, Choji and Kiba had grown up being the only people that weren't as popular in the Ninja Academy, since Sasuke or other people had been pampered by an over obstinate civilian council.

Sakura's fight with Ino was very… disappointing, the battle had ended in a double knockout, Sakura wouldn't be going to the next step as Sasuke would.

Soon it was Naruko's turn, and she was yipping about all hyper like when the big giant video screen had chosen her and apparently she had to fight with Kiba Inuzuka.

She had a verbal fight started between her and her opponent about Akamaru, before finally their battle actually began. Naruko had almost lost the match too, she had no idea her buddy was that strong and fast.

She had managed to pull off the coolest trick though; she had turned herself into Kiba and had confused the hell out of him and Akamaru. But not for long, Kiba had somehow managed to figure it out. But Naruko did a double trick as soon as she had been hit, and had turned into Akamaru during the entire ordeal, which had really confused Kiba and made him hit the real Akamaru.

Naruko then had yelled that she was going to try to use a new technique that she had been developing, not really seeing as she kind of copied it from a certain jutsu thief. Kiba tried to stop her, but the dog boy ended up with a nasty ramen tasting whiff from Naruko farting right in his face, which on her part had totally been an accident, but it's effects on the Inuzuka's nose gave her just enough time to finally charge enough of her chakra to do the technique.

Kiba then had been defeated by the technique and Naruko was immediately called the winner of this match. Naruko giggled as she heard everyone above her who had been watching her performance, applaud or shout out his or her approval. Naruko felt like she had gotten stronger not just physically undoubtedly, but stronger in her ninja way.

* * *

><p><strong>It had taken her a lot of time to get the Toad Sage's approval, but finally Jiraiya had finally decided to take her under his wing and help her train for her upcoming battle with Neji Hyuuga, apparently Rock Lee's teammate, and Last year's Top Rookie Genin, after Kakashi had pushed her to the side to train Sasuke, couldn't he spare a clone? With Jiraiya's help, she amazingly defeated Neji, and pretty much knocked some sense into his Fate decreed head too, she could have sworn the guy was suffering from some form of mental condition, sputtering about fate and that it can never be changed no matter what you do.<strong>

On the other hand, when Sasuke arrived for his match against the red haired Sand genin, Gaara no Sabaku and he was really looking forward to it. He had been training with his Sharingan and even learned a few new techniques with Kakashi-sensei.

Things had become totally different after the botched 'Kill everyone in the Leaf' plan that was made by Orochimaru, things had definitely begun to heat up, after the appearance of Itachi Uchiha in the Village, Sasuke being badly injured, Kakashi also by the encounter with Itachi. Naruko had a lot of things to do though, she had learned a new technique that apparently the Yondaime Hokage had created called Rasengan, and she had even managed to bring back Tsunade Senju to help her sensei, Sasuke and Rock Lee, who had been badly injured in his Exam fight by Gaara's sand.

After these incidents had been dealt with, life in Konoha had started becoming slower and more depressing at least; until they returned from the mission. Naruko had come to see Sasuke in the hospital, after returning from their Land of Snow mission.

Sakura had been there before she had, and was trying to talk to Sasuke offering him some apples or something of that sort. Sasuke looked as if he was depressed. Naruko had just got the gist of what had gone on, as she saw Sasuke knock the plate of apples to the ground.

Naruko was shocked at how rude he was being, not realizing he was mad really at Naruko and not their pink haired fangirl of a teammate. Naruko was about to yell at him when he demanded to fight her as he sat up.

Naruko had been a little taken aback by his words. She had been waiting for this day to prove to him that she was just as strong as he was.

A fight ensued after an exchange of heated words between the two friends on the roof of the hospital, until at last Sakura and Kakashi-sensei had interrupted the fight, Naruko had been about to use Rasengan on Sasuke, and Sasuke was about to use Kakashi's B-ranked assassination technique, the Chidori, on her.

Naruko was flung to one side by Kakashi, hitting one of the water tanks on the roof with her spiralling Rasengan, while Sasuke's Chidori ended up hitting another water tank on the other side of the roof. Naruko winced in pain slightly as she hit the water tank, making a huge gaping hole in front of her.

Naruko managed to pull her arm free from the hole and shook her head to clear her head of the stars she had been seeing slightly, she then got down from where she had been flung and eyed Sakura as the girl came over to make sure Naruko was okay. Kakashi had scolded them as she began walking away, trying to calm down a little after the battle. She hadn't realized she had made her friend more upset now then he had already been, when he saw how much more damage her rasengan did than his chidori.

* * *

><p><strong>All hell broke loose the next day after that incident; apparently the 'Last Loyal' Uchiha had run from the village with a bunch of Shinobi that served Orochimaru, named the Sound Four. <strong>

Shikamaru had left to go find the others along with a dressed Naruko. About thirty minutes after this, they had managed to gather Choji, Kiba and Neji to help them, and had quickly set off after Naruko vowed to bring Sasuke back for her depressed pink haired teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Time<strong>

Naruko was now standing in front of Sasuke in the Valley of the End, giving him a cold look, she then shouted at Sasuke, who had just called her "Dope," as he always called her.

"SASUKE! Come back home with me, what the hell are you doing with guys like this, huh!?" She yelled across the chasm that was known as the Valley of the End. "You belong with us back in Konoha!"

"I belong to no one… Uzumaki… accept that, the only bond that I share now with, is that of my real family member… The hatred for my older brother." spoke Sasuke in a cold voice, as he stared at her, half his face covered with the black tomoe markings of his activated curse mark. His eyes that were normally onyx, was instead the color of Orochimaru's yellow snake eyes.

Naruko growled as she glared at him with cerulean blue eyes that were slowly beginning to turn to the color of the Kyuubi's slitted ones. She then lunged at him and attempted to punch the hell out of him.

"If you think that I'm going to let you just walk away from Konohagakure, and let you become that Hebi-pedo's next body, YOU'RE WRONG! DEAD WRONG!" She yelled in anger. "YOU WON'T BE YOURSELF ANYMORE AFTER HE TAKES OVER YOUR BODY! YOU'LL BE PRETTY MUCH DEAD!"

Naruko looked ready to cry at this point, as she stared at him, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He looked slightly in a daze after being hit by Naruko. Naruko felt him grab her by the scruff of her shirt and he glared daggers at her as he pushed her off of his body and lifted her into the air, he yelled at her.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT HAVING FAMILY OR ABOUT SIBLINGS AND SUCH, HUH?! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" He roared. He then tried to strangle Naruko briefly before she was thrown backwards after being punched in the gut, Naruko fell off the Hashirama statue and fell straight down into the water. Starting the battle that would be determined perhaps by their special techniques.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Naruko had been fighting for over an hour against each other and it had come down to them having to release either their Curse mark or in Naruko's case, the Kyuubi's power. Naruko was really upset at this moment as the vile red chakra of the Kyuubi leaked out of her body, she growled out, "I'll give you one last chance Sasuke! Come back to the village with me… or I'll have to drag you back with your arms and legs broken!"<strong>

Sasuke just smirked, an evil twisted look on his dark purple lips as he prepared to use Chidori one last time, he then spoke up before he launched his attack.

"You want to know the truth… why I hate you so much now… it's because… you are just a filthy lowborn commoner that is getting in the way of the Uchiha clan, the Elite… that's why!" Naruko didn't hear him totally because of the blood that had been rushing through her ears, as she prepared a Kyuubi empowered Rasengan and launched herself at him.

She shouted out as the two of them collided, **"RASENGAN!"** Sasuke shouted out his own attack's name as the two powerful attacks collided, **"CHIDORI!"** And then there was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

"Ah Sasuke-kun, you're here, finally," Orochimaru said with a grin. Sasuke briefly noted that the long black hair had significantly changed from the last time they had met and bandages covered skin that would normally be exposed. 'Otogakure' was nothing more than a series of bunkers with no real unity save for the transport of minions and experiments. Sasuke didn't care so long as he gained power.

"Give me power," the Uchiha demanded arrogantly. "Give me the power to kill Itachi."

"And what will you give me in return?" Orochimaru asked, leering at the boy's body. He had wounds all over his body, but it was nothing that Kabuto couldn't fix with a few hours of work.

"I brought you a present," Sasuke stepped behind a tree and dumped the unconscious body of Naruko Uzumaki at the man's feet. The hole in the young girl's chest was steadily repairing itself, but it would be days before the young genin kunoichi was conscious again. "She has some strange power. She... I want that power."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you knew exactly what to bring me," the Snake summoner hissed with a sadistic grin spreading across his pale visage. "The daughter of the man who took my rightful place… and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to boot. You know, his father wanted her to be seen as a hero." Orochimaru trailed his fingers along Naruko's healing budding chest gently, like one would a priceless possession that they had just dug up. The traitorous sannin grinned maliciously. "Sasuke-kun, you have pleased me." He motioned to his ever-present assistant. "Prep the girl for surgery, I want to see exactly what we can do with her regeneration ability."

Kabuto nodded and turned away, two lesser sound nin hauling Naruko's body down the hall.

"Come Sasuke-kun, tell me about your battle. I want to hear _everything_ that happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Valley of the End<strong>

Kakashi arrived at the scene of Sasuke and Naruko's battle with Pakkun, hoping to find his young blonde student carting back the Uchiha, only to find blood splattered all over the canyon walls. As the rain began to fall steadily, a flash of orange caught his lone brown eye. Snapping his head upwards, Kakashi saw his Kunoichi genin's distinctive 'kill me' orange jacket flapping on the breeze where it was placed on a bloodied makeshift cross of slightly burnt wood. Around the top of the cross hung something that sparkled slightly in the flashing lightning of the budding storm. The Shodaime Hokage's crystal pendant fluttered around in the growing wind and Kakashi felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, still pumping and then crushed. There was a hole going straight through the chest of the jacket right where Naruko's heart was in her chest.

Sasuke had killed his female teammate with Kakashi's Chidori technique and took the girl's body to Orochimaru.

'_Tsunade is going to kill me.'_ Kakashi thought. And then, if there was anything of Kakashi left, Jiraiya would make him live the rest of his long life in a living hell.

Kakashi was not proud of having failed his sensei's only daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that guys? I decided to replace my Orochimaru's Weapon X Rewrite with a version that has Naruto as a girl and she'd basically be a X-23 variation of Wolverine, but goes through the same experiments as Logan did. She will lose her memory like in Orochimaru's Weapon X, but she will have X-23's two claws in her hands and the one claw in each foot (Instant pervert protection, she's watching you emilbootanimefreak). Well, it'll be a short while before I get more chapters out, because this was an on the spot idea that I came up with, I hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Creating the new Weapon of Oto**

**I do not own X-Men, Marvel or Naruto. I would love to, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later, Land of Grass<strong>

"The subject is rejecting the poison again, Orochimaru-Sama," said an aide that was covered head to toe in camo with an Otogakure headband.

"Then up the dosage," Kabuto stated as he checked the monitors surrounding the operating room. Orochimaru barely gave the aide any attention, allowing Kabuto to focus on the operation. This was a special project and no one in the entire base wanted anything to go wrong with it.

"It's already high enough to kill any normal human," Karin, a redhead protested. She has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a tan battle kimono, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Her chest, neck and arms are covered with bite marks that result from using her Heal Bite Kekkei Genkai, and all of which are hidden by her uniform. She straightened her glasses and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Any more and we risk destroying the subject completely."

"The subject is the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki with a link to the Uzumaki clan, you won't kill her, I promise you that," Kabuto stated flatly. He turned to Orochimaru and bowed slightly, his eyes flickered to where Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for the Sannin to train 'spoil' him. "Orochimaru-Sama, I'll send someone to inform you when we are ready to begin the implantation of the bones."

"Yesss Kabuto, I anticipate the full operation to be a success." The Sannin lisped as he turned to leave the operating room with his 'soon' to be body. Kabuto sighed in slight anger as he heard the Uchiha demanding things of the much more powerful man in the hallway as they went to the training grounds.

"The cursed seal is being rejected again," Karin commented. "It just keeps burning away."

"No doubt the Kyuubi is the one responsible," a scientist from the Land of Sea said. "It's only a matter of time before we run out of anesthetic and other drugs to keep the female calm during the procedure. We're pumping more into the subject in thirty minutes than we use for the rest of the subjects in a day."

"Try using a genjutsu instead," Kabuto instructed as he flipped a switch calling for a genjutsu specialist. "Control the girl that way. We know it works on the Bijuu, like what happened with the Kyuubi when it attacked Konoha. Convince her that she wants us to continue the operation."

"No," A long haired man said as he walked into the room. "Wipe her clean. A blank slate will fit Orochimaru-Sama's needs better."

"That might harm the project, Koshimaru." Kabuto said as he caused a glint in his glasses when he pushed them up. Koshimaru was a tall man, slightly taller than Orochimaru with long black spikey hair and golden colored eyes, he had the Otogakure headband across his chest holding up the Katana on his back. Koshimaru is a clone of Orochimaru, grown during one of the Snake Sannin's experiments to act as a stand in at one of his bases. "Besides, we would need Orochimaru-sama to ok the idea before going ahead with it."

The shinobi sighed as he heard the girl on the operating table begin to scream in pain as the numbing agents wore off. "Fine, I believe Tou-sama would like that better." The man quickly applied a triple layered genjutsu on the girl and he walked out giving Kabuto a cold look.

Karin and the other scientist sighed at the exchange, everyone in the base knew that Koshimaru hated Kabuto for always being close to his 'father'.

Karin winced as she saw their test subject twitch in pain again, she had been a bit startled to find that she was torturing and experimenting on a fellow Uzumaki. '_I'm probably a disgrace to my clan now.'_ Karin thought as she placed a soothing hand on the twitching girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Myoboku, Three days before<strong>

Jiraiya sighed as he sat on top of one of the many toad statues decorating the Summons Mountain. He had just lost another apprentice to this Hate filled world. "First Nagato, Konan and Yahiko, then Minato…" The old sage wiped a tear from his eyes. "... And now little Naruko, oh Minato how I failed you."

Jiraiya scratched the scruff that he had begun growing at the beginning of his depression and jumped slightly as Gamakichi landed next to him. "HEY OLD MAN!" Gamakichi yelled, catching the Toad sage's attention.

"What do you want, Kichi?" Jiraiya scowled as he straightened his clothes. "When is Naruko going to summon me to play again!?" The young Toad asked as he hopped up onto the super pervert's shaggy head. "I'm getting bored!"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the toad's statement, "I'm sorry Kichi, but Naruko is de-" "NO!" Gamakichi shouted interrupting the old man. "What do you mean by no?" Jiraiya asked, hoping that this was just a case of depressed toad. "Naruko's fingerprints are still under her name on the Toad Summoning scroll," Gamakichi yelled. "Pops told me that if their finger prints are still on the scroll, then they are alive."

Jiraiya sat straight up in a heartbeat. "You mean she is alive!?" The old toad sage roared. He quickly leapt down from the statue he was on and began running towards the Toad contract shrine, Gamakichi struggling to keep his grip on the man's long hair.

Jiraiya slowed down right as he reached the scroll's podium and quickly unrolled the massive scroll to see the last three names in it. '_It's true, the only one without fingerprints under their name is Minato!'_ Jiraiya thought in glee as he covered his mouth, with tears running down his aged cheeks. "Oh my God, she's alive!" He sobbed in happiness. He quickly perked up and ran towards where Ma and Pa were to be reverse summoned back to Konoha. '_I've got to tell Tsunade-Hime about this!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato, Same time as the Experiments<strong>

Tsunade stared sadly at the necklace laying on her desk in front of her as tears streamed down her fair skinned cheeks. It had been Two months since Kakashi returned, bearing the ruined orange jacket and her father's necklace. This was the exact reason that the Slug Sannin didn't want to come back to this thrice damned village, especially with how the civilian council and civilians of the village had reacted when they found out that their precious Uchiha had murdered a fellow leaf Shinobi, the 'Demon Brat'. She'd lost another precious person to the thrice damned necklace.

"Tsunade-Hime! Naruko isn't dead!" Jiraiya shouted as he appeared in a poof of smoke in the middle of the room completely ragged looking, causing the Anbu's hands to whip to their swords.

"How? How can she not be dead?" The depressed woman's head whipped around to look at her old teammate who just looked out the window with a pensive look.

"She signed the toad contract," the Toad summoner said with a slight heave to catch his breath. "Gamakichi told be that as long as a summoner's fingerprints are still under their names on the contract then they are alive, I checked, the only one without fingerprints is Minato!"

"She's _alive_?" Tsunade asked, her eyes wide with surprise. She'd only known the blonde girl for a month or so before the incident, but the blond bundle of energy had wormed her way into the old woman's heart like a granddaughter or a little sister.

"Since I last talked to the toads, yes," Jiraiya replied as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room, slowly shaving away his makeshift beard, leaving only a five o'clock shadow. "The Uchiha took her for a reason. I'm betting that she was to be used as a bribe for Orochimaru-teme."

"She's _alive_," Tsunade repeated, this time as a statement as she tried to wrap her head around the words. But she was still feeling numb, however that was quickly being replaced with resolve as her hands slowly closed into fists.

"I'm looking into it, but… we need to remember what exactly that Snake bastard is capable of," Jiraiya continued. "She might not be the same kid we remember, when we find her."

"Find Naruko," the Godaime commanded. "And remind me to put one Sasuke Uchiha in the Bingo books. I think Kill on Sight, 12,000,000 to start."

"The Civilian and Elder Councils aren't going to like that," the toad sage replied with a wide grin. "The Councils can kiss my shiny blonde ass," Tsunade snapped as she stood up abruptly ordering the Anbu to bring her Kakashi and Sakura of Team seven. Jiraiya's eyes were mesmerized by her jumping breasts.

"Can I kiss your shiny blonde ass?" He asked with a lecherous smile as he smoothed back his long grey hair.

"You can kiss my super strong fist that will be going through what makes you a man, if you don't find her. Now. Go!"

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was shocked. 'Her' Sasuke has been labeled as a missing ninja and a traitor, and was being blamed for Naruko's kidnapping. By now she was wondering if she had been lucky, to have been knocked out by Sasuke and left behind by the retrieval squad. She… thought… that she loved the mysterious, handsome boy, but for Sasuke to betray Konoha and everything… and then to try to kill Naruko. It just wasn't right and something was going to happen… she just didn't know what. '<em>Sasuke-kun is just being controlled that's all!'<em>

She had taken to eating with the others of her graduating class. The general consensus was that nothing could have made their hyperactive blonde friend betray Konoha, but that was what a small number of the citizens were saying.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he witnessed, not for the first time, an older man ranting about how the 'Demon' had kidnapped their 'Great and Loyal' Uchiha. This usual preaching was hardly out of character for most of the shop and restaurant owners, but the hard punch he threw into the man's jaw was quite uncharacteristic of a Nara. The man, a clothes shopkeeper, fell back in shock holding his busted jaw. The Chunin brushed off his fist.

"What the fuck was that for?" The balding man demanded in confusion as he rubbed the wounded area.

"For talking treason," Neji snarled, his flaring Byakugan and low growling, created an intimidating aura. The six remaining boys of the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team stuck together, cracking knuckles and looking more than a little menacing.

"But everyone says…" The shopkeeper began.

"No, only assholes and retards say stuff like that," Choji snapped as he crushed the bag of chips in his hand. Kiba and the others nodded and Akamaru barked agreement. "If the Sannin and the Godaime say fuckin' Uchiha's a traitor like his brother, then he's a goddamned traitor. Only a complete moron wouldn't trust the word of two Sannin, especially if one of them leds this village. The egotistical fuck kidnapped Naruko, and no one's more loyal to Konoha than Naruko."

"That bitch is nothing more than an evil De-" the man's furious rant was cut off by Maito Gai, who picked up the offending man and slammed him into a wall across the road from the small group, the complete look of rage uncharacteristic on the legendary Taijutsu master's usually cheerful face. The remaining six glanced around, but none of the surrounding shopkeepers or regular citizens would meet their rage filled eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Otogakure a week later<strong>

"So far, we have only been able to perform a partial implantation of the late Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai," Kabuto reported standing behind Orochimaru in said man's quarters, standing next to the door as he flipped through the photos, x-rays and diagrams of the surgery performed on the currently screaming young blonde. He paused at several parts of the video, an unhurried pace, as if they had all the time in the world while he compared the X-ray sheets to how the doctors worked. "Unlike expected, it was mostly rejected except for two claws on both hands and a single claw in each foot."

"Hmm… That's odd," Orochimaru commented, leaning back to watch the video of the bones implanted in the young genin's forearms and in her feet. "Add something more, perhaps if all goes as planned, I can use the experiment's body instead of Sasuke, so that he can be more ripe when I take his eyes. Claws, you say?"

"Yes, they retract into the forearm or back into her feet when not in use. This limits the flexibility of her wrists, though she can move her ankles and feet normally, but I feel it more than makes up for that flaw of slight error," Kabuto continued, glancing back to his notes. "The claws have some difficulty because there isn't any exit area or natural adaptation, the claws exit out the skin, leading to bleeding."

"Hmm… Maybe we should consider building some artificial versions in instead," Orochimaru commanded.

"You mean like your work on the Zaku and Dosu, who you sent to the Chunin Exam?"

"Sure, and why not make it from chakra conducting metal as well?" Orochimaru mused dismissively with a wave of his hand, he didn't really care to relive past glories or in his mind, experiment failures. "And how is the brainwashing going?"

"We have created a sealing array that scheduled to be applied for later today," Kabuto reported, he always found sealing useful, "Would you like to watch the procedure, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I think I just might do that," The Sannin said absently as he watched the video of the girl's new claws retract then snap outward, stabbing one of his guards in the hip, causing blood to spurt from the injury.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko's mindscape<strong>

"Kit, get your tiny human ass in here now!" Kyuubi snarled. Naruko looked up from her painful fetal position to see herself right in front of the bars for Kyuubi's cage, well within reach of the creature's claws. Attempting to run would probably be impossible, but when she was nearly out of reach, Naruko froze before screaming in absolute agony, she felt like someone was trying to dig into her stomach with a rusty kunai.

"Nooooo! What's happening to me!? Why am I in pain!?" She screamed as another wave of pain crashed through her system.

"The Uchiha brat won, Kit," the massive Demon snarled, surprisingly not attempting to kill his weakened host. "You lost. I keep trying to heal you, but they keep doing more crap to your body. You had better get out of this, you stupid brat!"

"I don't know what to do!" Naruko protested, just as she collapsed as another wave of agony ripped through her petite body.

* * *

><p><strong>Otokage office<strong>

"We need to remove the Kyuubi from the equation so that we can perform the surgery," Orochimaru said as he relaxed behind his desk, propping his feet on the hardwood. He pushed aside the majority of the photographs in favor of one showing the nude blonde subject unconscious on the slab. All of her clothing was completely gone, leaving her robed only in her creamy slightly tanned birthday suit, the baby fat had long since vanished during the procedures and her muscles were given accelerated stimulation to an excessive degree, not enough to make her a muscle bound war machine, just enough to give her a predatory lithe figure. '_Like a lioness or a wolf,'_ Orochimaru mused. The black ink of the newly placed seal seemed to be a stark contrast to the girl's pale skin.

"Won't an extraction of the Bijuu kill the Jinchuuriki?" Kabuto asked, a little confused as to the situation. "Not necessarily true," his master replied. "There was a rumor that the Yondaime Hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki, also the subject's mother, lived after the Demon Fox was removed from her, she only died because she was impaled by said Fox's claw, and it could work similarly here. The Akatsuki will only be more of a problem should the Kyuubi remain inside it's host." The pedofiliac sage looked out the window towards the rising sun for a moment. "Send a team to find out everything they can about the Uzumaki clan, from the ruins of Uzushiogakure."

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said before leaving the room to assemble a team for the expedition.

"The brainwashing appears to be a success," Koshimaru said, wiping away a bit of sweat as he walked into the office, just as Kabuto left. "er… Well, to a degree at least."

"How so?" Orochimaru asked as he looked up from the pictures on his desk.

"Her skills and basic functions seem to work normally, with no limits on basic behaviors like eating food, drinking or any other actions, but higher personality functions like understanding and reason have become dull and unresponsive," Karin replied carefully as she came in behind the tall Sannin clone, pushing up her glasses to straighten them out as she glanced down at the clipboard in her arm. "We've tried implanting certain suggestions like you requested, but so far we seem unable to test them. At best the subject is under slight control, but extreme stressing could interfere with the process, mainly memories of Uchiha-san, seeing as he comes to the lab everyday."

Orochimaru leaned back and looked towards the nervous former Grass genin. She was clearly infatuated with the Uchiha, something the snake summoner was extremely wary of, since infatuation could lead to a split in a person's loyalties, especially in the case of fangirls. She was extremely careful, allowing herself slow, even breaths as she reported, but her appearance was still that of a scared little child to the scary missing-nin.

"Test the girl," Orochimaru instructed as he stood from the table. "I want to see some action."

"Action, sir? She just decapitated a bear with one swipe of her arm," Koshimaru muttered with a raised eyebrow. "How much more action do you need to see than that?"

"How do we test him? We've already sent him up against bears, those giant tigers and wolves, the next reasonable test of ability would be one of Ame's giant black salamanders," Karin replied. "They've been rather difficult to procure considering that they live close to the Akatsuki and you are on their proverbial shit list."

"No," the snake summoner said with a shake of his head. "Against a human. Kokuro, I think."

"Jirobo's little sister?" Karin asked with a slight bit of worry as she clutched her clipboard to her chest. Jirobo had been a massive imposing figure, known for forcefully bedding Kunoichi around Otogakure, one of the Sound Four and he had the unique ability to feed off the Chakra of people he trapped by using an impenetrable Earth dome. His sister, while not quite as skilled and lacking the cursed seal, was still fairly proficient in the technique.

"Tell her that if she kills the subject, I will allow her to take his brother's place in my bodyguards," Orochimaru cackled in slight insanity. "Tell her that the test subject was one of those who were involved in her dear brother's death."

"Won't she know it's a trap?" as soon as the words left her mouth, she cursed her impertinence, however her fears were proven unjustified as the pale man laughed darkly.

"No, Kokuro's intelligence is… shall we say is far _less_ than adequate to be of any real value."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Naruko's mindscape<strong>

Naruko was shivering while she in the massive cage. She was understandably nervous, because Kyuubi had tried to kill her when they first met, but this time the nine tailed Demon's fluffy, and weirdly soft tails were wound around the young girl in a protective cocoon, hiding her from the probing Sharingan eyes of a certain traitorous Uchiha.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, Naruko's annoying, bubbly personality was gone and he quickly broke the connection, exiting the mindscape, believing that it might taint his 'pure' nobility. He wasn't surprised that Naruko's mind was a sewer, as it was to be expected. The moment it was safe, Naruko tried to step out between the bars of the cage to get to her mindscape, only to be electrocuted and sent flying backwards into the Fox's fur in horrendous pain.

"No!" She screamed as she tried to run towards the cage door again. "They've changed the seal," the Fox snarled in a feral rage, "Sealing you inside the cage with me."

"I have to get out!" She screamed, trying to find a kink in the new barrier. "Then watch, brat, watch just as I have for past thirteen years of your tiny life," the Fox snarled as he slammed a paw onto Naruko's back, forcing the screaming girl to the ground. "Open your eyes and see you stupid brat!"

Then she let out a terrifying blood-curdling scream that scared even the Kyuubi, as the scientists outside of her body began to graft a chakra metal compound to her skeleton and new claws.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, Otogakure Arena<strong>

"Weapon test number thirty: Subject X-23 vs Kokuro," Koshimaru announced from behind a glass window that allowed him, Orochimaru, Karin, Sasuke and several other scientists to observe and command.

"Instruct the Subject to bring out it's claws," Orochimaru instructed. He felt Karin send out a slight bit of chakra, and two claws on either hand extended with a slight _snikt!_ just barely audible over the com. Orochimaru nodded to his clone. "Begin the test."

Kokuro was beyond pissed, she was enraged, seeing the naked tiny blonde girl standing numbly in the middle of the room. Kokuro was a tall fifteen year old girl, and just as fat as her older brother Jirobo. She had orange hair pulled up in twin pigtails on the side of her head and warts covering her face, with a mouth that hung slightly open, excluding the partially digested broth that she had been eating before hand.

The ugly girl glanced briefly towards the window where she knew her master and his scientists were watching. Then she glanced at the creature that was responsible for her big brother's death and let out a bellow of pure ugly rage. Using her massive strength, she pulled up the concrete floor of the combat room. "**Earth Release: Ball of Graves!"** Then she threw the chunk at the blonde's head. Subject X-23 flicked her wrist and the heavy projectile was sliced cleanly in half, the giant halves slamming harmlessly behind the experiment. The former Konoha genin stalked forward with no hint of ego or arrogance, claws extended. Kokuro panicked slightly and used her brother's Rock Dome jutsu to entrap her blonde opponent, but the blond sliced through the carnivorous chakra draining technique with ease and stepped out, six feet away from her shaking opponent. With a roar, the blonde leapt forward, and Kokuro's wart covered head flew from her fat shoulders.

"That was..." Orochimaru began with a frown as he watched the _slaughter_ of Jirobo's sister, "... a lot less than I expected from a chunin level kunoichi. Send in another shinobi, this time a real one."

At least thirty-nine sacrifices to the new weapon later, Orochimaru was very entertained with all of the blood splattering the walls and the corpses of Jounin, chunnin and genin covering the ground.

"Continue with the Uzumaki's conditioning," he said before stepping out of the room. "It's time to start Sasuke-kun's training."

Karin paled, looking at the sea of corpses and blood with a lot of shock as she attempted to reconcile the hyperactive blonde she once knew from the Chunin Exams with the killing machine she just witnessed killing dozens of shinobi today, nodded weakly and commanded some of the lesser shinobi in the area to clean up the mess, while she had Naruko stand down.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like the chapter? I thought I'd show more of how a battle conditioning that the Sannin would be training his new Weapon to do. I will be introducing Jiraiya and Tsunade's plan to get back Naruko next chapter. To answer a reviewer's question, yes she will have the same level of regeneration as Wolverine and her designation in Orochimaru's forces is X-23. So far I have no idea for pairings, so I will be putting up a poll once my Fairy Tail's poll is done for who you guys want her to be with.<strong>

**Until next time, have fun. Almost forgot, I am almost done with my next Team 13 chapter so it will be on Fanfiction soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Blip in conditioning, a reverse summoning**

**I do not own X-Men, Marvel or Naruto. I would love to, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week after the first test<strong>

Sasuke watched on in sadistic glee as his former Kunoichi teammate slaughtered each and every obstacle or insane experiment thrown her way. They set Naruko up against fifty test subjects each day, all of them had at least level two cursed seal, only they didn't have the control that the late Sound Five and Sasuke had. It was hard to believe that this was the idiotic attention craving girl that had failed the academy three times, before she became a genin. This was not even be taijutsu, the claws in her hands and feet would come out in the battle against whatever creature Orochimaru put down there with her, then limbs and gore would go flying from their original bodies.

Sasuke had been surprised that Naruko was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Nine Bijuu. In his twisted judgement, the Uchiha believed that the Demon Fox's power should belong to him, not a malnourished annoyance to his nobility. Naruko Uzumaki, the girl that made play to be a Kunoichi was useless, only the Demon's power made her even capable to be a Ninja.

"The pathetic bitch was cheating the entire time," Sasuke muttered with a dark smile, not understanding how hypocritical his words were because of his Sharingan. All that power that Naruko had been using was stolen from the Demon inside of her body. Satisfied with his own self-justification, Sasuke activated his blood-red Sharingan eyes, learning every taijutsu sequence, every Jutsu that every sacrifice, that was slaughtered by the Weapon, used. The shatterproof glass and steel net set in front of the podium protected him and the other people in the observation room from blood and gore, and from in case the slightly insane test subjects tried attacking them instead, but it did little for the sounds of slaughter. He didn't even notice red haired Uzumaki standing next to him, looking green, trying to hold her lunch in as she tried to think of whatever sick reason got her hooked on the violent Uchiha in the first place.

All he did was smirk evilly as a former Kiri shinobi stabbed the blonde in the stomach with a spear, before she pulled herself further along the shaft and took off the terrified man's head in a blast of bones and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko's Mindscape<strong>

"Whelp! You stupid ningen, you, being controlled by that fucking Uchiha brat!" Snarled Kyuubi, looking down at the young blonde girl that now shared his already cramped cage.

"But he was my friend!" Naruko tried to argue in her hopeless situation. "He was _never_ your friend!" the Fox roared, getting tired of her complaining. "A Uchiha is nothing, but a thief of other's hard work and an enslaver, but instead of using their hands to do the dirty work, they steal and enslave with their precious little Kekkei Genkai. You, Gaki, are simply a means to an end for that duckass haired prick of a human, and you played the part in his little plans to kill his older brother quite well. And now his pedophile teacher can use you like a mindless warmachine against anybody that he sees fit to kill!"

"But he has to be controlled! It's got to be that Snake bastard's Cursed Seal!" Naruko shouted back at the giant imposing Fox, said fox's tails slamming around in agitation.

"You stupid brat! He's no different than that Uchiha that murdered your parents, the cursed seal just amplifies a person's desires," Kyuubi bellowed with rage and fury at the girl's hopeful ignorance, he was getting tired of her shouting at him in defense of the Uchiha that did this to her. His hackles were raised and even Kyuubi's recent protective nature over the girl's safety did nothing to shield Naruko from the overwhelming demonic chakra. Naruko withstood it through pure Uzumaki trademark stubbornness.

"What the Hell would you know about my parents?" She snapped, not understanding the underlying meaning behind the Demon's words. Kyuubi just gave an evil smirk as he started to explain what had happened the day of her birth and a few more secrets that her precious people kept from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure, the Hokage's Office<strong>

Tsunade was standing in her office directing the search for any and all of Orochimaru's bases in hopes of finding her missing adopted little sister. The blonde Sannin could see her assistant, Shizune running all over the place outside. Tsunade had disbanded the councils, except for the clan heads, after the Elders and Civilians had tried to stop the search for the blonde Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya even killed Danzo after the man tried to accuse her of treason, along with a councilman who turned out to be one of Orochimaru's spies for the Chunin Exam Invasion.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi yelled as he strode into her office with her former teammate, Jiraiya of the Sannin, both looking like they were on a mission. "What is it Hatake?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the two men standing before her.

"Kakashi just came up with a great idea to get Naruko back!" Jiraiya said catching the blonde's steadfast attention. "I thought that maybe we could get Jiraiya-sama and the Toads to reverse summon Naruko, because she still has the contract with them." Kakashi said, he pulled his own Dog contract out of one of his pouches. "I got the idea when I was summoning Pakkun to sniff out any leads while I was at the Valley of the End a couple of days ago, I just got back now."

Tsunade thought on the cyclopean's words, '_That could actually work.'_

Tsunade nodded towards the two men, "We should try to meet on Mount Myoboku." She said as she pulled out her own Slug Summoning contract. "Jiraiya, have the toads grant me and Kakashi access to the Mountain so we can get there after reverse summoning ourselves to our respective summon's realms, then we can reverse summon Naruko from wherever she is being held and hopefully reverse any damage that damn Snake has done to her!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded as they jumped out the window to prepare for saving their blonde bundle of energy.

'_Don't worry, Imouto,'_ Tsunade thought as she clenched her fist in determination. '_We will get you back and kill Orochimaru for what he has done, that's the promise of a lifetime!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's Laboratory, Two days later<strong>

Karin had been one of the genin to participate in the Chunin exams, so much had changed in the short year that she had been here in Otogakure. This non hesitant killing machine was nothing like to the hyperactive, cheerful blonde girl that the redhead had seen back in the first exam. She had been so full of life and laughter then, she had even had a comforting golden aura to her chakra. This girl standing as naked as the day she was born before the scientists now, was less than a mindless puppet and simple killing machine with no emotions, not even rage or sadness. The young blonde had basically been the only reason that Karin and her now deceased teammates even made it into the second exam at all. Her raw charisma when facing Ibiki Morino, the head of Konoha's T&I department, in the First Exam had given her and almost everyone there, the strength needed to continue on to the Second Exam. '_Is that what they call the Will of Fire?' _She asked herself as she wondered why she even accepted the Sannin's offer. It was like the girl had lifted the sad and fearful aura of the room. It wasn't the first time that the redhead had felt the sharp sting of her conscience for the things she has done, but as their tests on Naruko, now dubbed Experiment X-23 by Orochimaru and Kabuto, went on, the more commonplace the pains in her chest became.

Karin had been responsible for the shock muscle therapy and the muscle building techniques. She was an experienced medical ninja, having learned many techniques under her parents and a medical Kunoichi while still in Kusagakure, but what they had done to her clan member was horrendous. She may have just given the orders to the aides, but it was her hand that had guided the nurses and other minor medic-nins to what they should do. It was by her hand and her healing chakra that had implanted the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai into the girl's genetics, a painful process for any candidate, especially when they were forced to do it over and over again due to the Demon Fox and Naruko's own healing blood-line repeatedly destroying the invading cells. Karin, no one else, and there wasn't anything she regretted more, including the abandoning of her parents and home village. Looking back at the killing machine that had once been a hyperactive, cheerful girl, it appeared she had only gained a slight modification in height since she arrived, about an inch, still shorter than Karin and the stuck up Uchiha. Naruko had lost all form of baby fat, becoming lean and well-built, mainly due to the small amount of food given to her daily, but the girl's insane regeneration was keeping her alive and preventing any organ or muscle failure along with the other more serious side effects, like the metal poisoning from the chakra metal coating her bones and claws. The blonde shouldn't even be able to move at all, but there she was, slaughtering all the failed experiments and shinobi that Orochimaru sent to face her with ease. She felt pity for the girl who had so recently proclaimed that she would become the first female Hokage.

Then suddenly, the object of her thoughts and everyones' attention vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Myoboku, Same Time<strong>

The great Summoning Toads of Mount Myoboku were an ancient race with a history going back a for centuries. It wasn't until Jiraiya, a young chunin of Konohagakure no Sato had arrived that they decided to even interact with the human world. In later years, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze would sign it and die sealing the Kyuubi, strongest of all the Bijuu inside his newborn daughter. Then, thirteen years later, the same daughter, Naruko Uzumaki would be given the contract by Jiraiya, while she was training for the Chunin Exam Finals and fight the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, Gaara no Sabaku.

The signature in the contract was important, because by signing your name with your blood and placing your fingerprints on the bottom, it represented the bond between the human summoner and the creature being summoned. The summoner with the Toad contract could summon the Toads to help them fight in their battles or to have fun, but the reverse was also true. The Mount Myoboku Toads could reverse summon any human that signed the contract.

The Chief Toad Gamabunta's son, Gamakichi, had wanted to summon the little blonde genin immediately, but it was decided by Jiraiya and the two Toad Sages, Ma and Pa, to wait, because Naruko might need extreme medical attention, especially knowing Orochimaru, he would have probably added her to his experiments just for sadistic pleasure and of course to probably piss off his two former teammates. Tsunade was reverse summoned by her slugs, with Kakashi being reverse summoned by his dogs as well and they were making the trip to the mountain where the busty Hokage would tend Naruko after Jiraiya and Kakashi figured out where she had been, with the two holding the girl down incase it was needed.

Suddenly as Jiraiya was speaking to Gamabunta. Near the massive Sage waterfall, surrounded by the colossal stone statues of those who failed at mastering the Art of being a Toad Sage, a poof of smoke appeared showing one Naruko Uzumaki, but not as she had been before she left on the Sasuke retrieval mission. She was completely nude, only covered in blood and gore to hide her modesty, the killing machine who had once been Naruko Uzumaki saw the tall grey haired man and charged forward, her claws ripping from her knuckles. Jiraiya quickly dodged out of the way, startled by his apprentice's attack, but the front of his coat and shirt was sliced clean through by a slash of the blonde's claws.

"Well then, those are definitely new," Jiraiya said, raising an eyebrow as he saw the two on her right hand cut two very straight lines through a stone toad's leg. Naruko numbly turned to face towards her Super Pervert teacher, only to be blocked by a fist from the Godaime Hokage and a binding seal from Kakashi. Tsunade winced as her knuckles crunched against the younger blonde's now metal skull without any noticeable effect. She shook her head to clear away any thoughts as she realized Naruko's attention was now on her, Kakashi was straining to keep his seal from breaking because of the girl's brute strength, he failed.

Gamabunta, surprised with the change in the young girl, that had always been cheerful when she summoned him, slammed his giant blade between the busty Sannin and Naruko, hoping to block the girl's metal coated claws, but instead of being stopped, Naruko instinctively coated her claws in wind chakra and cut clean through the steel of the Toad Chief's wakizashi.

"Her claws, they're covered in wind chakra!" Kakashi yelled, cursing that he couldn't use his Lightning chakra, as Tsunade dodged out of the way. Even though she got away in time missing the metal, the wind covering the claws shredded the cloth of her green gambling coat.

"What did Orochimaru do to you, Gaki!?" Gamabunta growled as he pulled up the severed handle of his second favorite blade.

Jiraiya unsealed a massive seal covered battleaxe that had the sharp edge covered in a red cover from a seal engraved on his shoulder, and tried to block the strikes, but his axe was cleanly severed after only two hits, even when infused with his Earth and Fire nature Chakra. "Godaime-sama! She's got a seal on her back! You need to hold her down so Jiraiya-sama and I can take a look at it!" Kakashi yelled as he ducked another swipe from his blonde student.

"Better said than d-oof!" Tsunade fell backwards as Naruko rammed the heel of her foot into the woman's solar plexus, before she spun and tried to impale Kakashi in the head with the claw coming out of the same foot. "Okay, that's it, you stupid brat!" She snarled as she wiped away some of the spit and blood that had come out of her mouth.

Tsunade jumped forward, grasping the girl's wrists, to keep the dangerous blades away from her and the other's bodies. Using her extreme chakra enhanced strength, she manage to slam the struggling girl down to the hard ground, forcibly shoving her claws into the stone of the ground. She struggled mightily, but there were many reasons the Three Sannin were known across the Elemental Nations, even the Land of Iron. Even so, it was taking most of her super strength to keep the younger blonde from breaking her holds. Jiraiya ran over and wiped off Naruko's back, while Kakashi struggled to help Tsunade, revealing a sealing array inked across her neck and shoulders that glowed an eerie red as Naruko struggled more.

"Fuck!" the older man muttered as he recognized the seal. '_It's part Caged-Bird Seal, part Danzo's Root enslavement seal and a few others, there's even the Iwa Prison seal, Orochimaru-teme has managed to combine all of them into one, although doing it like this has its flaws.'_ Jiraiya thought, he fully intended to exploit those flaws. "This Seal's suppressing her personality and enslaving Naruko to the shinobi who put it on her!"

"Can you remove it?" Kakashi asked as he narrowly dodged a clawed hand, before Tsunade slammed it back into the ground.

"I believe so," Jiraiya muttered uncertain even as he drew a large counter steal over the first. He was almost done, but as he put the last stroke onto the nude girl's back, Naruko bucked hard, managing to get her arm out of the lock again. She thrashed, sending her claws right through Kakashi's arm, severing it cleanly from the rest of his body, just above the elbow. The cyclopean howled in pain as blood spurted out of the wound. "Send Chakra into the seal!" Tsunade roared, before she too winced in pain from one of the claws in Naruko's feet slammed into her thigh.

Not knowing if this was going to work, the grey haired man did so, even as Naruko struggled to regain the upper hand. The counter array shone brilliantly with a bright blue light and Naruko roared in rage and pain. Tsunade realized in terror that she was losing her grip.

Gamabunta, glancing back and forth between two Toad summoners made a decision he would probably regret later and sent the girl back from where she had been imprisoned. Tsunade fell to the ground as the smoke cloud of the canceled summons dispersed and she ruptured the stone of the training ground in sorrow and rage as she repeatedly slammed her fist into the ground.

"Why did you do that!?" Tsunade yelled angrily at the giant toad. Said giant Toad scowled, not pleased at all with what he had been forced to do.

"The Dog summoner needs your healing touch, Tsunade-chan," Shima, a Toad Elder, said, pointing to where Jiraiya was struggling to stop the blood from flowing out of Kakashi's wound. Tears ran down her face, Tsunade started to clean the severed arm and matched it back up, the cut had been so clean that it matched perfectly with the rest of his bones. A bit of medical ninjutsu, and Naruko's former sensei's arm was back on as good as new.

Sitting on the cold, bloodstained ground back to back, the three Konoha shinobi all sobbed as all hope of getting their lost friend back disappeared with that puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. So far the winners for Naruko's pairing is Itachi and Kurama at a tie. Next chapter, Naruko will be going on a rampage in Orochimaru's laboratory as she gets back. I won't be doing any more spoilers for that, though I must say that I am slightly disappointed. I had been expecting a lot of reviews for my Team 13 story, especially after most of the people reading it complained about me not updating it.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Massacre of Otogakure**

**I do not own X-Men, Marvel or Naruto. I would love to, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Otogakure<strong>

The instant Naruko had vanished in the easily recognised smoke of a reverse summon, Orochimaru slowly turned his head towards the Uchiha that was standing next to him smugly. All of the Snake Sannin's subordinates backed away from the tall body snatcher, fearing their own ends if they came too close within reach of the powerful, _pissed_, missing nin.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun, my dear, lovable _apprentice_," Orochimaru said in short, calculated tones, trying to reign in his temper before he killed and horribly maimed his body-to-be, "Why did you never inform me that the Uzumaki girl had signed a summoning contract?"

Even the arrogant, spoiled and 'more important than thou' Sasuke Uchiha could tell that the man who was teaching him to kill his brother, was just on the breaking point to letting his temper flare.

"It wasn't of any importance if the dope had a contract, she is a failure without the Demon's chakra," Sasuke replied in an attempt to wave it away like he had with so many other questions with his former white haired sensei, the past two Hokage and the Konoha Academy.

"Didn't think it was _important_? YOU FUCKING FOOL! Now they know what I've done to the girl! The entire purpose of creating a secret weapon is that it is to remain _secret_ until it is time to be used!" Orochimaru roared, shocking everyone in the room about the rare display of anger. The Rogue Sannin then went into a very precise detailed rant about how _badly_ the Uchiha screwed up. His fury was so great and focused entirely on the current owner of his next body, that the sannin didn't even notice the glow that spread across the girl's shoulders the moment the missing experiment returned in a large poof of smoke, showing that the summons had been re-reversed summoned.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko's Mindscape<strong>

**"Gaki get moving, now is your chance to escape!"** the Fox said urgently, shoving the teenage girl through the bars. Naruko struggled briefly between the bars, until she realized that she couldn't fully leave the massive cage, she was stuck halfway in between the bars, unable to leave and return to her mindscape or move back into the cage with the Kyuubi.

"I can't get free!" She shouted, her body felt slightly free, freed of the Snake-teme's control and quick destruction, was without the genjutsu and mental barriers for the first time in several months since Sasuke had kidnapped the young jinchuuriki. Her mind, she could tell from her spot in the space between the bars, was still mostly sealed, but her emotions, impressions of painful memories and threat assessment that had been hammered into her by the constant battles remained. But all of the control over her body that Orochimaru once held, was replaced by the enraged free will of a certain pissed off Uzumaki that had a massive amount of a healing factor.

The final result was a complete primal and animal-like berserker with a strong hatred of pedofilic snakes, people wearing white coats and walking red-eyed piles of trash.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lab<strong>

The first anyone in the viewing station took notice of that showed something to have gone horribly wrong was the low animalistic growl that issued forth from between Naruko's feral lips, where their was supposed to be no emotions at all. Of course no one, except for Karin, noticed because of the sheer volume of Orochimaru's yelling at the spoiled duckass Uchiha. The next signs were the emotions running through the cerulean blue eyes that had now come to focus on the thick glass separating the observers from the the conditioning field. Using the instinctual knowledge forced into her about wind Chakra, with an animalistic roar, Naruko charged towards the window.

Kabuto and Karin, were the only ones on the other side of the screen that were currently paying any attention to the remainder of the fight. When Karin saw the experiment's lips pull back into a visage of pain and anger, both received and promised, she suspected something went wrong. Then after Kabuto looked towards the field, he was shocked when Naruko glared at him with eyes full of rage, anger and pain, Kabuto knew something had gone horribly wrong. When the nude girl charged the glass, wind enhanced claws first, the white haired nineteen year old ran, or at least he tried to. A swipe of the wind infused claws cut the glass as cleanly as a red-hot ax through flesh for an execution, another swipe from the girl's claws sent the glass flying everywhere. A moment later, with everyone slowly noticing the disturbance, and Naruko was on the gray haired medic, her claws slicing cleanly through his neck, something a little more difficult to regenerate than his arms and busted organs. The boy's severed head flew away, the spin arc it gave as it flew, sprayed the walls and everyone in the room with blood and tissue. Karin screamed and curled up in a corner as one of her tormentor's decapitated body fell to the cold stone floor, hoping to prevent catching the berserk girl's attention. Orochimaru spun at the sound of the shattered glass just in time to block a blow with his forearm. He saved his life at the cost of his right hand, sliced cleanly through right below the elbow.

"Oh come on, you assholes! Not again!" the man raged as he stared at his useless and bloody stump, that used to be his right arm, before leaping backwards to avoid the claw that came from the girl's right foot as it swung in an arc to slice him. "What the fuck is with all of you Konoha shinobi and fucking taking away my fucking arms!?" There wasn't very much space to maneuver and the seats had been screwed into the floor. Blood flowed freely through the stump, quickly making the body snatcher woozy. Sasuke quickly charged up his chidori, only to have it blocked by his former teammate's Wind chakra infused claws alone. Wind, deftly defeating the lightning technique, sliced through Sasuke's arm, and Naruko's other arm flew up, slicing through the right cheek of her former teammate's face. Sasuke screamed in pain, trying to get at Naruko to kill her with another failed chidori, but even that did little as Naruko's left leg came up with it's claw out and it sliced straight through his now permanently unseeing Sharingan eye, blinding him and leaving what would be a long scar along the pale noble's face. Blood flew as Naruko attacked, the sound shinobi falling quickly to defend their leader, as first Orochimaru and then Sasuke replaced themselves with disposable experiments or shinobi not deemed important. It did them little good, since Naruko had the scent of their blood covering her arms and feet. Dozens of bodies piled up in the room. Some were just stabbed through random kill spots; others were decapitated or had their limbs flying. Naruko kept walking forward, killing all of the shinobi that attacked her. She ignored the children and the non aggressive adults, but all of the Otogakure shinobi to challenge the berserk and pissed weapon fell before her wind enhanced claws.

The wise members of the village hidden in sound ran for their lives. Otogakure didn't have a civilian population, except for the clans that were being experimented on by the snake. Most made the wise choice to flee rather than confront the crazed blood covered animalistic blonde. Most also knew that this was one of the many monsters of Orochimaru's personal creations and currently the sannin was doing nothing to stop it, so why the hell should they try, they ran.

"Stop where you are subject X-23," Koshimaru snarled as he held up his kodachi that was usually on his back. "Go back into your cage, whore." Naruko snarled at the Orochimaru clone and started sprinting towards him, the clone smirked as he slashed his kodachi through the girl's side, causing a lot of blood and flesh to fly.

Naruko gave an animalistic scream, causing Koshimaru to laugh sadistically. "That'll teach you, you failure." He ranted while laughing as he stabbed the blonde in the chest and stabbed her in the shoulder with a kunai, before kicking her back down the hall. The girl's rage quickly enveloped her and she launched a kick upwards impaling the clone viciously with the claw in her foot launching through his manhood. Koshimaru let loose a girlish scream as he grasped his ruined manhood, Naruko then slashed downwards, removing his head and his now headless body slumped forward on the blood soaked, cold floor.

The berserker started cutting down different experiments and scientists alike. The cursed seal they had been given by the Sannin, did very little to protect them from Naruko's claws and it only served to make the Uzumaki angrier, that is to say, more pissed off than she already was. Limbs and heads went flying, as did a few that were bisected. Doors and walls did nothing to stop the girl's rampage. The killing continued until there was nothing in front of her bloodied form. However, Orochimaru and his body-to-be had long since fled and covered their scents to hide from the feral girl.

* * *

><p>Karin got up from her hiding place in the observation room and walked out of the blood soaked room, hoping that there was still somebody alive in the base to help her. As she stepped over ripped apart bodies and gingerly avoided any and all bodily fluids, she noticed that several children and adults were still hiding while most had fled, leaving everything behind. When she reached the exit to the base, she found her fellow Uzumaki standing, basking in the warmth of the bright sun, her golden hair and pale skin stained with the blood of the people she slaughtered. Any wounds that had landed on her unblemished skin healed before the redhead's eyes, all except for the kodachi sticking out of the girl's chest that she recognized as Koshimaru's. Karin was stuck, trapped in place, not sure if she should go back inside to hide or flee from the one responsible for all the death.<p>

_'__I should try and help her,'_ Karin thought as she edged closer to the naked blonde, who tensed considerably. Karin raised her hands slowly and slowly placed her lavender coat around the girl's naked shoulders. "I am going to take the sword out, ok Naruko?" Karin asked as she looked at the rogue experiment.

The blonde just nodded slightly with an aware look on her face as she searched for any potential enemies. Karin slowly pulled the sword from the subject's chest and watched in amazement as Naruko's chest healed up immediately, while the blonde only winced slightly.

Karin placed her arms around Naruko and slowly eased her up gently. "Come on, let's go and leave here, come on Naruko-chan." The redhead said as she guided the feral girl out of the slaughtered compound.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. Aparently X-23 was a prostitute and an Assassin, so there will most likely be lemons in later chapters. Also for you guys wondering about if she will be found by Konoha, that will be in later chapters. The winner for the main pairing contest is Kurama, I will find a way to get him out of the seal without killing Naruko, cause I think it's a bit weird to be sleeping with a demon in your mind.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Searching for Clues and on the run**

**I do not own X-Men, Marvel or Naruto. I would love to, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Otogakure<strong>

Word had reached Jiraiya's information network a week after the massacre had taken place, leaving Orochimaru and his future body crippled. Jiraiya and Kakashi were currently walking through the literal city of the dead, Kakashi's reattached arm was still tender where it had been removed by his blonde genin's claws, but he forced himself onward. '_I have to find Naruko!'_ He thought in conviction. When the two of them arrived they had to chase off the vermin that was eating some of the corpses. Almost any kind of carrion feeder one could name had taken up the cause of clearing out the complex. The birds and larger scavengers spent most of their time in the sections closer to the entrances so they could have a quick escape, the deeper the two leaf shinobi explored the more of the rats and snakes increasing as the pathways darkened and wove deeper and deeper into the Laboratory.

Kakashi hadn't seen such carnage since the last war and it made him feel like he was going to throw up. It was a senseless waste of life that should have never happened. Jiraiya blamed himself for not having stopped Orochimaru earlier, back when the man first became a missing-nin. Then there was Kakashi, he blamed himself because instead of fully putting his teamwork plan in motion, he had only focused on the Uchiha even when his other student needed him, making the Uchiha's ego even worse and possibly inadvertently causing the death of his sensei's daughter. As they went deeper into the large underground building, the bodies were seemingly in better condition. The cuts were cleaner, just like only a blade infused with Wind chakra could perform. Nothing else could cut like this except perhaps a legendary blade, and it was highly unlikely that Orochimaru was going to allow anyone else to wield 'his' Kusanagi. Jiraiya checked one of the corpses, a man that looked like a spiky haired version of Orochimaru, the cut was so clean from where his head was separated that it was easy to fit back to the original bone and flesh, something the middle aged man knew well himself, from watching Kakashi have his arm taken off.

'_Naruko killed these people.'_ The porn writer thought, he winced when he noticed the recent stab wound to the man's sacred area. '_Most likely from those blades in her feet.'_

Jiraiya knew that the Naruko he knew wouldn't have done something like this. She was a loving kid, friendly, full of life, kind of an idiot, but innocent, unblooded, except when shes pissed off, then she is like her mother. Naruko was the kind of person that could make just about anybody smile if they gave her even half a chance. Hell, the brat had reformed a psychotic blood starved killer that had the Ichibi whispering in his ear for for his entire life.

This wasn't the Naruko he once knew, this was what was left of Naruko after her supposed friend, Konoha's 'glorious and untainted' Uchiha, Jiraiya was going to kill the next civilian to say that phrase, had dragged her away to one of the most vile men in the world. Jiraiya sighed as he realized that the counter seal he had place hadn't been completely successful. Somehow it had manage to remove all of Orochimaru's control, but it had not allowed the blonde's original personality to return. But the girl was alive, and if she was alive, Jiraiya could and would find her, even if it took him the rest of his days. Eventually, after walking through the massive Lab, the two men found themselves in what appeared to be a massive gymnasium and training area, and what would be the start of the massacre. Kakashi chuckled as he noticed Kabuto's headless corpse, finding the white haired boy's head against the wall. 'Regenerate that asshole!' He thought as he then noticed an arm lying on the ground that had the same cloth on it as Orochimaru. He showed it to Jiraiya who let out a light laugh, despite the grim situation.

The traitor Sannin had been forcing Naruko to kill and kill and kill again. This must have been where he had summoned Naruko from. They should have waited until night time, they should have waited until the now feral girl had been asleep.

**"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"** a voice roared out, startling the two leaf shinobi. Jiraiya turned to see a young man with orange hair bound with seal tags in a large cage, his skin was turning the usual dark color of Orochimaru's curse mark patients, but Jiraiya couldn't see any seal placed on the boy. The older ninja's years of travel and experience flickered through his head until Jiraiya recognized the powerful bloodline of the trapped man before him.

"Tengoku-san," Jiraiya said calmly, greeting the boy formally with an unusual expression of serenity on his face. "What are you doing here, my young Sage?"

The boy's raging stopped as he started to calm down in the now calming presence of the Toad Sannin. "Y-you know my n-name?" The young man asked as the curse markings receded. "How do you know my name?"

"I am Jiraiya, the Sage of the Toads on Mount Myoboku," Jiraiya said with a Kakashi-esque eye smile, which made said man feel the urge to sue someone. "Of course I would know the name of such great beings so intuned with nature itself." He finished his introduction by standing on a giant red toad that had prayer beads around his neck. There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other that was only broken up by the toad snapping out his tongue and feasting on a buzzing fly.

"My name is Juugo. Orochimaru left the compound a week ago, if he is the one you're looking for, Master Jiraiya," Juugo stated, slightly annoyed that he had been stuck in cage for five days and hadn't been fed, though he was happy to meet a fellow sage.

"When I get you out of that cage will you tell me what happened here?" Jiraiya asked, while he started looking over the binding seals on the cage. '_Damn these are rather pathetic.'_ Jiraiya thought as he looked at the lock seal. '_Must be Orochimaru's handiwork.'_

"Yes, Master," the boy said. "I will tell you what happened here." Jiraiya grabbed the door of the cage with Kakashi looking on in the back, he then ripped the metal clean off of the rest of the cage. Juugo stepped out of the cage, happy that he was finally free and in the presence of a person that could keep his curse at bay. Juugo started explaining what had happened when he had been wheeled into the room, why he was trapped in the cage, and how everyone that was an experiment were tagged and caged with the loyalty or cursed seal from Orochimaru, except for Juugo, due to his Sage blood-line being the root of the cursed seal and no seals working on his body. He explained how a young boy with black duckass sheped hair fitting the Uchiha's description dragged in a blonde girl around the same age as the former, then how she had killed anyone sent her way. He explained how Orochimaru wanted to use her as a weapon, but needed to get rid of some sort of creature that was sealed inside the girl's stomach. The orange haired sage didn't know what it had been, but the famous Toad Sannin and Kakashi could easily guess.

Juugo went on to tell the two shinobi about how the girl snapped in what seemed to be an animalistic rage and how the young blonde had slaughtered anyone who attacked or tried to harm her, even going so far as to slice into the duckbutt boy's face, making him lose an odd red eye that Juugo pointed to on the floor, Jiraiya and Kakashi could see the sliced sharingan, and cut off the Snake Sannin's arm as well.

"So she didn't kill everyone in the base?" Jiraiya asked after Juugo finished his tale, while the older sage prepared a seal so that the younger sage could interact with others; he was designing it partially off of Naruko's Shinigami seal.

"No," Juugo answered as he took the strip of dried deer meat offered to him by Kakashi. "She would walk past anyone who didn't cause her any trouble, she barely even gave the children a look, but if they pulled out a weapon or attacked her, they would be dead the next couple of seconds. She sliced right through Kabuto's neck when she was first starting. The bearer of the old blood couldn't regenerate from that type of wound." He got raised eyebrows at the mention of Old Blood. "She then cut Orochimaru's right arm off when he defended himself after Kabuto was killed. That young boy with the fishing bobber shirt lost that odd eye and most of his own right arm, also from the looks of the wounds on his face, he will be permanently scared there. But the people who didn't act like threats, she walked right past and left them alone."

Juugo paused as he remembered what happened in the arena when it was supposed to be his turn to be sacrafised. "Though the interesting part, she was like this mindless war machine one minute, and the next she is killing everyone with nothing, but rage in those sad blue eyes. It's like someone completely changed her personality when she disappeared in that smoke cloud."

"Hmm… that must have been when we summoned her," Kakashi said while he scratched the back of his masked head sheepishly. "What?" Juugo asked in curiosity. "You are the ones to cause that?"

Jiraiya absently nodded as he finished the seal and placed it in the middle of Juugo's stomach. "Thank you, great sage," the boy said as he felt his power recede into the deeper parts of his body. He cracked his neck and stretched his muscles.

"Juugo-sama? How would you like to come with me and Kakashi to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked making Juugo stop stretching for a bit. "Hmm, I would like that." The young sage said as he smiled at the old man.

Jiraiya smiled at the young man, then he motioned for the two of them to follow him as they explored the remainder of the base and buried the corpses.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruko and Karin in Land of Stone capital<strong>

The Weaving Dragon Bar was packed, as it usually was right after a shift change in the Daimyo Samurai guard in the Capital of the Land of Stone. The Samurai that patrolled the city would relax before heading to the barracks or their homes for rest. Some came to drink, others came for more physical pursuits.

"Hey, look at that little sweet thing!" A tall Samurai yelled as he stepped into the bar with his friends, fresh from duty and looking to be wasted and laid. He was big, as wide with muscle as he was tall and full of confidence due to his high rank as a captain, his friends all laughed at his cat call while the bartender just rolled his eyes. The "sweet thing" was a medium height, hot redhead that sitting at the bar with a short, blonde girl sitting next to her. Leaning up against the bar, the Samurai flashed the redhead a big smile and nodded towards an empty booth that had a curtain on it.

"Hey, hottie, why don't you come with me and ditch the little scamp," the samurai suggested, failing to add a seductive tone to his voice, leaning over the woman who seemed to flinch when the large man invaded her personal space.

"Sorry pal, I'm not interested," the teen quickly replied, keeping her head down and scooting a bit closer to her companion.

"Awe, don't be like that!" The man protested as he grabbed her by the arm, catching the attention of the blonde and the bartender.

"I _said_ I'm not interested, leave us alone," the redhead said, attempting to shrug off the man's powerful grip. "Come on, have a drink, we're much better company than a little blonde scamp," the Kumo-nin said, spinning her around on the stool and trying to kiss her sloppily

"My Nee-san doesn't like to be touched, Bub," the "scamp" snarled before taking a sip of her soda without even looking in the Samurai's direction.

"I don't know where you're from, you little bitch, but here in the Land of Stone, we Samurai do what we want," the Samurai replied as he sneered at the girl. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you service my friends here while I have some fun with this beauty."

"Well, I might not know where I come from, but I've got two very good reasons why you should leave Nee-san alone, asshole," the blonde growled up at the man as she spun around off of the stool and landed on her feet. She stood up to the man's rib cage. "Wanna see them?"

"Look, you retarded civilian, do you really want to pick a fight, I'm a Samurai," the man taunted as he bought into his own arrogance. The man patted his Katanas with a smirk. The blonde simply pulled up a fist under the man's chin, but without any force behind it. Then, without warning, a blade sprang from between the girl's knuckles, leaving a long cut in the man's right cheek.

"That's one," she snarled before there was another blade slicing up the captain's left cheek with her remaining knuckles under the man's chin. "And that'd be number two. Oh, I almost forgot, I still have this one!" A single claw burst out of her foot and she acted like she was aiming it towards the Samurai's manhood. Said Samurai started to sweat as his comrades started circling around the young blonde.

"Sure you guys want to do that?" The girl asked sparing his hostage's teammates a brief glance each while a cheshire grin grew on her face. "You three might be okay against a normal civilian or a genin, but I'm the best at what I do."

"W-wh-what is it that you do?" Asked the Samurai that was being held at claw-point. "Well," she said pausing for a moment to let the redhead escape the bar. "It isn't very pretty, believe it, Dattebane."

With that Karin waited outside the bar, ignoring the screams of pain that were most likely coming from the Samurai and his comrades. While she hated that Naruko did this, she was happy that her adopted Nee-chan had come to her rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Month and a half later<strong>

All of Teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma were standing in the Hokage office with their senseis, facing the Godaime as she sat behind her desk. "Kakashi, Sakura, sit down," Tsunade commanded, gesturing to the seats on the opposing side of her desk. Once the remaining members of Team 7 were comfortable, the Godaime nodded to Kakashi. "Juugo-san and Jiraiya have managed to track down the last of Orochimaru's bases. Naruko is alive and not the clutches of that bastard."

Everyone's faces brightened at the news instantly. Even with the mask over his face, she could see the Kakashi's mood had risen considerably by that very statement. "Is she coming back? Does she have Sasuke-kun with her?" Sakura asked excitedly in the hope of seeing her crush again. Her happiness was extinguished when she caught sight of the dark glare the busty blonde and the Rookies, even Ino, sent the pinkette's way at the mention of the Uchiha traitor.

"Naruko was able to escape from Orochimaru, but due to the berserker rage that Juugo reported that she went into before she left the base she was being experimented on in, we do not know of her current whereabouts," Tsunade said as she nodded to the others, pointedly ignoring the fangirl's questions. "She has been experimented on extensively by Orochimaru-teme and Juugo informed us when he returned with Jiraiya and Kakashi that the Uchiha was the one to bring Naruko to the traitor as an offering for what seemed to be extensive training most likely so that he can gain the power to kill Itachi. My former teammate of a traitor should have been unable to resist the temptation of experimenting on a Jinchuuriki and a Uzumaki."

"W-w-what?" Sakura stuttered, unable to understand that her crush could do such a thing. And to do that sort of thing to Naruko… She was just Naruko. "Wh-why would Sasuke-kun do that to Naruko-chan?"

"Sasuke was one of the most spoiled, egotistical and mentally unstable people I've ever met in my life, Sakura," Shikamaru said as he laid back on the couch. "No matter if a person was older, younger or the same age as him and no matter how much more powerful they were than him, Sasuke saw them as examples of how weak he was compared to his brother. Him being the Rookie of the Year or being the great Last Uchiha didn't mean much to him except that he was more powerful than his peers, but that was never enough for him. If he wasn't able to defeat an S-ranked missing ninja that killed his family, he considered himself to be weak. It didn't matter that he was only a twelve year old genin that had no idea what the real world is like. When Naruko caught up with him, and when she even _surpassed_ him by taking down Gaara and the rookie of the year before Neji, Sasuke didn't see it as a challenge to increase his training or to even work harder, he just saw it as an example of how he believed that Konoha was holding him back. He believed exactly what the Snake Sannin wanted him to think." Everyone in the room nodded except for Sakura.

"Correct," Tsunade said as she crossed her hands in front of her face. "And ultimately the brat turned traitor, he abandoned Konoha for one of its most notorious missing nin, and everything the Uchiha once stood for. Taking Naruko, his comrade and teammate to be used by Orochimaru as a weapon, was the last straw."

"What do you mean by last straw?" Sakura asked, fearing the answer.

"The Uchiha knowingly and willingly kidnapped an active shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato and gave Naruko to Orochimaru so the man could experiment on her," Tsunade explained. "That's more than just a simple desertion, that is treason at it's highest, no Hidden Village would take someone like that, unless they were completely desperate. He has been placed into the Bingo books for his crime."

"How has he been listed?" Kakashi asked as he covered his face with his hands. '_Am I a bad teacher?' _"Kill on sight, head is to be returned to Konoha, whoever kills him can keep his eyes," Asuma replied for the woman as he opened his new Bingo Book. The genin flinched at the bitterness in the Sarutobi's voice. Asuma had been one of Naruko's caretakers when she was a toddler and had played with her a few times. The busty Kage turned to the young Haruno and glared at her before Sakura could protest the traitor's punishment. "Genin Haruno, I suggest you get over your silly little crush and put more of an effort into actually training to be a Kunoichi."

Sakura looked down, but nodded silently. After a long while, she looked up. "Naruko is going to need some help when she is found, right?"

"Quite a bit, considering the changes Jiraiya, Kakashi and I saw when we reverse summoned her from wherever she was," Tsunade agreed.

"What kind of changes are we talking about?" Choji asked, dreading the answer as he placed his chips back into his pouch.

"Orochimaru has implanted what seems to be retractable Chakra blades in her forearms and feet, large amounts of steroids that made her stronger and could cause who knows what kind of problems, loyalty and control seals which we don't know whether or not they were successfully removed or not. There could easily be other changes that have yet to see," Tsunade replied. "She was strong enough for me and Kakashi to barely be able to wrestle her to the ground and her blades are sharp enough to sever Kakashi's arm clean off that I could reattach his limb with very little difficulty."

"Naruko was able to do that?" Asuma asked as he looked to Kakashi, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, all three of us were lucky to be present at the same time when she was reverse summoned," Tsunade replied, while Kakashi showed the others the two scars on his shoulder. "Otherwise we probably would have been down a Jounin or Sannin. What Orochimaru did to Naruko was horrific and I can only hope that the Naruko we all know is still inside her somewhere."

She stood and looked at all of the genin, chunin and Jounin gathered in the room. "We will be sending out search teams to look for her, if any of you guys run across her on a mission, you are to send a message for back up and try your best to detain her if she is still in the wild state we first saw her in." Everyone in the office nodded to her, then she looked back to team seven. "I will be placing Juugo and another person on your squad for the time being until we can get Naruko back."

"All of you are dismissed!" She shouted, then she sighed as all of the Jounin except for Kakashi jumped out the window and she noticed Shikamaru passed out on the couch. "What do the Nara men say for something like this? Oh right, Troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys, Naru-Mandoraekon01 here. I got an idea from one of the viewers to provide Kurama with the body of one of Orochimaru's experiments that had been mixed with Inuzuka DNA to make a Sabretooth like form for Mr. Fox there will be another poll once the one currently on there is done. I also decided to name Juugo's clan since Kishimoto decided not to share it with us, it will be Tengoku (meaning cursed heaven), for his blood-line and such. The poll for the prostitution won in favor for it, the NO vote was only one behind for those of you disappointed. Konoha won't find Naruko and Karin until Shippuden Era, which will be a few chapters ahead, so sit tight and enjoy.<strong>

**Also, Team 7 will consist of Kakashi with Yamato as an assisstant sensei, Sakura, Juugo and of course everyone's emotional nutcase Sai. Sai will be different since Jiraiya killed Danzo after Naruko was kidnapped. And last bit of news, I will be taking a break from some of my stories, because I am trying to make a Fate Series/Naruto crossover that has Naruto as the reincarnation of Iskander, otherwise known as Rider Zero. I am doing this because I have found literally no Rider Zero and Naruto crossover fics. FYI for those of you who think Type/Moon has bad grammar on Rider's name, Iskander was the original word for Alexander, meaning that it was his original name.**

**Naruto will have the man's noble phantasms and will be conquering the Elemental Nations, that is all the spoilers for now, until next time I hope you enjoy reading my stories.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Three Years and a Sighting**

**I do not own X-Men, Marvel or Naruto. I would love to, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Grass; Three Years Later<strong>

Three long years had passed since the Last Uchiha of Konoha had turned traitor and kidnapped his kunoichi teammate, three years since an amnesiac Naruko slaughtered Orochimaru's forces, crippled the Snake Sannin and his future host, then escaped with her new older sister, Karin. All of the Genin, Chunin, Jounin and Anbu were on constant lookout for the missing Jinchuuriki.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat down on a dismembered tree stump with the rest of the political envoy team, they had just finished an escort mission for a peace ambassador that was transversing from the Land of Sea to the Land of Wind. The lazy Nara stretched his shoulders, getting an audible pop for his troubles, as he laid back to stare at the cloudless sky. His thoughts turning back to the subject of search teams for the past three years, they still hadn't found any traces of their hyperactive, blonde and cheerful comrade; except for the tales of a mysterious assassin that people say is a young girl with blonde hair. '_Where the hell are you Naruko?'_ Shikamaru thought as he stifled a yawn. '_Damn this is all troublesome, if I weren't on a mission now, I'd just go to sleep.'_

Shikamaru chuckled at another memory of when he stumbled onto a scene of his teammate Ino chewing out Sakura Haruno about the pinkette's still ongoing crush on the traitor. Ino had gotten over the Uchiha after learning of what he did to a fellow comrade, even going so far as to try and set a fire in the Uchiha housing district. Sakura on the other hand was slowly becoming disliked by the population of Konoha, mainly for her whining that Sasuke was innocent in all of this, she even got slapped by Choji's enlarged pissed fist when she had declared one day in a fit of madness that it was Naruko's fault. That statement had even caused Tsunade to drop her as an apprentice, after the pinkette had asked to become a medical nin to help Naruko heal.

"Shikamaru-senpai!" a genin yelled as he came running up to the Nara chunin. Shikamaru looked up from his spot on the ground to see the young boy. "What is it, Konohamaru-san?" The boy stopped and took a gasp of air.

"There is a redhead and a young blonde your age sneaking past our camp, sir." Konohamaru said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the statement and was about to start speaking before he was interrupted by the genin, "The blonde has whiskers and blue eyes like Naruko-Niisan!"

That statement got Shikamaru to leap to his feet startling the Sandaime's grandson. "Konohamaru, where did they go!" He shouted as he stormed off in the direction the boy came from with Konohamaru leading the way, all of the others in the envoy noticed the seriousness and jumped up to join the two.

"Hey Shika! What's going on!?" Ino yelled over to him as she caught up to her old teammate. "Konohamaru may have seen Naruko and an unknown companion going by our camp." The Nara said, causing everyone to go instantly calm and focused on their assignment, even Sai the new member of Team seven who was learning emotions from Ino.

The Leaf Shinobi all began jumping through the trees to catch up to the mysterious duo that Konohamaru had seen. They spent a good ten minutes searching, before Ino spotted a flash of golden blonde hair and she looked closer to see a young blonde haired teenager with cerulean blue eyes and six whisker marks, the girl was sitting next to a striking redhead around a small campfire, both were around Ino's age.

The blonde of Team Ten quickly motioned the others over and Shikamaru had the squad surround the small clearing on all sides. Shikamaru was about ready to jump down to greet the two, when the blonde girl stared directly at him. "Ya know, I can smell all of you?" The girl stated, making the redhead and everyone around the clearing freeze in shock.

"Come out dickheads, or I will come in there and hunt you all down." She said, Shikamaru sighed as he and Ino jumped down into the clearing. "We come in peace, may I ask your names?" The Nara chunin asked.

The blonde stared at him for a while as if she was measuring him up, the redhead broke the silent tension after a while and spoke. "My name is Karin and this is my little sister, Naruko." Her bare statement got gasps from everyone as they got into ready stances. "Naruko Uzumaki?" Ino asked as she got ready to dive into the redhead's mind.

Karin nodded, "Yes, why?" Shikamaru nodded to all of their team in the trees, each of the Leaf shinobi came down into the clearing. "I knew it was seven, pay up Karin-Neesan!" Naruko boasted getting sweatdrops from the gathered shinobi as the redhead grumbled and deposited a fifty ryu note in the girl's outstretched hand.

"Naruko Uzumaki, kunoichi of Team Kakashi, we need you to return with us to Konohagakure." Shikamaru said, catching the two girl's attention. Naruko sighed and stood to her feet, placing her hands on her hips, 'She's grown a few inches,' Shikamaru noted. "I'm sorry to disappoint ya bub." The blonde said, "But I don't know any Konohagakure or a Kaka-shi thing-a-ma bob."

That got looks of surprise from the surrounding Leaf nin. "What do you mean that you don't remember your sensei!?" Ino said as she stepped forward. Naruko glanced over at the girl, before turning to Karin. "Let's go Nee-san, these people are weird."

Her statement stung the platinum blonde, showing that she didn't even remember one of her old comrades, not only in her, but with Konohamaru and Shikamaru. "Uzumaki Naruko, you will cease your activities and return to Konoha with us." A Jounin said as he stood in front of the retreating duo. The Jounin got glares from the members of the squad that had actually known the blonde.

"And what if I don't want to go with a sleazebag like you, bub?" Naruko said as she looked over her shoulder growling at the man. "I don't even know who any of you are and I don't know what this Konoha place is." The Jounin snarled and moved forward to grab the young girl in anger, "Listen to me you little demon whor-" He never got to finish as his hand suddenly went flying in a spurt of blood, making the man scream in agony as he fell back.

All of the Leaf Shinobi got into stances as they saw Naruko standing over the man, what looked to be two metal claws were sticking out of her right knuckles. "You have to pay before you can touch me pal, otherwise you're gonna get clawed." The blonde snarled.

"Naruko please stop!" Shikamaru said as he kneeled between the injured Jounin and his clearly amnesiac friend. "We just want you to return to Konoha with us, Lady Tsunade can fill in the memory that you have lost."

Naruko stared down at the pineapple haired boy for a few seconds, before she turned away with the redhead. "Come on Karin-Neesan, let's go."

"The man told you to stop Demon whore." Another Jounin said as he picked his injured friend off of the ground. "Why the fuck did you call her that idiot!?" Shikamaru demanded as the whiskered blonde stopped in her tracks at the man's insult. "What did you just call me, asshole?" The blonde snarled as she looked back, her hair covering her eyes.

The Jounin smirked, "You may have a lot of people fooled in Konoha, but we that survived the Kyuubi attack know what you really are, Demon Whore!" He then leapt forward with a tanto in his hand and he swiped the blade across her throat, spraying blood everywhere.

The Jounin smirked as he stared down at the girl's falling body as Shikamaru, Ino and Konohamaru ran forwards to detain the Jounin. Everyone's eyes widened as claws shot out of Naruko's left hand and sliced through the Jounin's gut. The man's eyes widened as he coughed up blood and he fell back to the ground trying to keep his slit stomach together in panic. "How dare you, you Demon!" The original Jounin to insult her roared as he cupped his new stump. He ran forward throwing several kunai at the girl, each and every one of the blades dodged with an acrobatic ease, before the girl appeared in front of him arching her body backwards.

Her right foot came up, slamming into the man's manhood with an audible crunch that had the man fly up three feet from the ground, making all the other males groan and clutch their own crotches in phantom pain. All of the men screamed as she brought her foot back down, a claw shooting out and she brought it slamming back up into the man's balls when he was falling back down, blood sprayed everywhere from his crotch and Shikamaru felt the urge to puke when the man's cock fell from the rip in his pants to the ground.

Konohamaru and Shikamaru both raised their eyebrows, looking at Ino and their only other team's kunoichi as the two cheered at the loss of the man's pervy tool. Apparently he was a notorious pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Sea; Capitol's women hot springs<strong>

Jiraiya was giggling and writing down notes in his travel pad as he watched a beauty with a large rack that nearly rivaled Tsunade's rise from the water. Suddenly he felt the invisible danger alarm for all perverts go off in the form of tingling on the back of his neck. He looked towards the sky, holding his hands in a praying motion. '_May you find a better life in the next world my friend.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Grass<strong>

Naruko snarled at the next two shinobi to surround her and Karin. Both of her first attackers were on the ground squirming in pain, one clutching his destroyed manhood, while the other was a minute away from dying of blood loss. "Ya would think that you idiots would learn by now." Naruko said as Karin hid behind her. "I don't know any of you asswhipes, and I don't know what the fuck this Konoha is."

Shikamaru held up his hand to stop his two fellow chunin in their tracks. "Stand down, we are not here to attack her." He snapped, pulling rank as the leader of this mission. "But sir, she attac-" The younger of the two chunin started before he was punched by Konohamaru.

The young Sarutobi glared down at his fellow shinobi. "If you weren't paying attention, those two attacked her," Konohamaru snapped. "She only defended herself."

He looked over to his missing surrogate sister with a pleading look. "Please Naruko-nee, return to Konoha with us, Tsunade-Baachan and Jiraiya-erosennin can explain everything to you." He said reaching out to her. Naruko backed away from the questing hand, her claws still out as she and Karin turned to run. "I don't know you people! Leave me alone!"

Shikamaru stopped Konohamaru before the genin could run after the amnesiac, "Stop Konohamaru, we have injured." He said. "We need to get them to Konoha, we will find Naruko later."

The Sarutobi heir sighed in defeat as he watched the girl that had become his role model and surrogate family disappear into the trees, the blonde looking back over her shoulder in confusion. As Ino and the two other chunin set to work healing the two Jounin's injuries, Konohamaru looked up towards the sky and then down at his palm. He cut into the palm of his hand with his kunai knife. '_I vow that I will bring you back to Konoha one day, Naruko-nee, I never go back on my word!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later, Konohagakure<strong>

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the wall of her office from behind the Kage desk, she had already finished the paperwork for the day. The busty blonde had been surprised how much paperwork she didn't have to do anymore once the Civilian and Elder Councils had been disbanded.

The Slug sannin moved her sight from the wall as Shizune came rushing in to the office, fighting for breath. "What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked, quirking an eyebrow. Her apprentice never acted this way, unless the village was under attack or it was really important. "Tsunade-sama… Naruko… She has been spotted… in the Land of Grass…!" Shizune said, gulping in air after her long run from the hospital where she had just admitted the two Jounin of Shikamaru's squad to the ER.

Tsunade instantly shot from her chair as she heard the news. "Who spotted her, did they bring her here!?" The surprised Senju princess asked. "No Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru's team ran into her on the way back from their envoy mission." Shizune said. "Shikamaru reported that the two Jounin on the team attacked her, apparently the two of them were with the civilian council on her status, one is now a eunuch and the other will most likely die from blood loss due to a gaping wound in his stomach."

Tsunade sat down, feeling like crushing those two Jounin to dust beneath her hands for ruining her chance to reunite with her surrogate daughter. The blonde slammed her fist on the table, cracking the hardwood as she pulled out some slips of paper from a drawer.

"What are you doing Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked curiously. "I am sending a notice to Ibiki and Anko that they will be working together on a three week long punishment stint for two of our newly demoted Jounin that endangered the mission and the lives of several of their comrades." The Sannin said, Shizune shuddered a bit, wondering how long those Jounin would last with _both_ Anko and Ibiki. "Was there anything else Shikamaru reported about Naruko?" The Kage asked as she finished the report.

The brunette medic shook her head, "No the only thing was that she didn't remember any of her old friends."

Tsunade stroked her chin in thought before speaking, "Orochimaru-teme must have erased her memory with all of those loyalty and control seals he placed on her to make her his weapon, along with the constant pain that she probably endured from the implantation of those blades." She took a look at the picture she had of Naruko, Jiraiya, Shizune and Herself when they were coming to Konoha for her to take the Hokage hat and sighed.

'_Where have you gone, Naruko-chan?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Border of the Land of Fire and Land of Grass<strong>

Naruko sighed as she stretched her back, popping some of her metal spine. They had just arrived at the border town of the two nations and Karin was resting up in the room they just bought. They had been able to escape that group of shinobi, especially since their pursuers had to stop and help the two that had attacked her. Unfortunately, they had lost almost all of their hard earned money in their escape.

Right now, she was finding some lonely soul that had money to buy her for the night. She had started up her own pseudo-prostitution business so that they would have enough money on their travels, it helped that her healing factor healed everything afterwards, even her broken hymen, all the men loved a virgin. Though Karin didn't approve much of it they also pulled off some assassinations for hire, Karin helping with those.

"Hello Ma'am," A tall, young Samurai said as he noticed her revealing clothes, lust shining in his eyes. "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

Naruko nodded cutely and looked at the man innocently, "Yes sir, I was just looking for someone to warm my bed for me tonight." The Jinchuuriki said in a seductive tone. The Samurai grinned and wrapped an arm around the girl. "How much do I have to pay lil' lady?"

Naruko smiled as she took him up to her room next to Karin's talking to the young man, working up his lust.

She pushed him into the bedroom and shed her clothes, grinning as he took in her nude body.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Naruko moaned as her head repeatedly hit the soft pillow of the Inn's bed, her cerulean blue eyes closed with her long golden hair fanning across the pillow. Her entire body was coated with that sweet sticky sweat as it trembled from the amount of pain and pleasure she had experienced. She still felt the tingling sensations run through her whole system. This one was one of the larger cocks she had in her, since she had begun her small business.

"You alright Naruko-san?" A husky, deep voice asked from above her as the man she had found noticed the blood of her once again torn hymen, he had used enough plowing force to give her a small orgasm just from losing her virginity again. Naruko moaned as she opened her blue eyes and she stared up at a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at her.

"Divine, Samurai-san" she said with a cute moan as he shifted his large girth inside her once again formerly virgin hole.

The large Samurai grinned as he dipped down and stole a deep kiss from her lips in a slightly bruising fashion. Naruko kissed the man back. They made out some as Naruko recovered from the amazing orgasm she had just had. "Ready for more?" The Samurai asked as he lightly played with her B-cup breasts and pulled at her nipples.

"Oh yes, ravage me again Samurai-san," Naruko moaned.

The man on top of her shoved his stone hard, large cock into Naruko's cunt once again. He pumped in and out rapidly, pounding her harder with each thrust, relishing how tight and hot the blonde beneath him was.

"Fuck me Samurai-san, ram that piece of steel into me. Harder, faster! FUCK ME!" Naruko screamed as she clutched at his back.

Naruko thankfully had seals around her room to stop sound escaping into Karin's room. She needed to since the redhead didn't approve of Naruko's ways of getting money.

The man moaned as he thrusted in and out of the smaller form as she clawed his back trying to keep a good grasp on him. She was in the throes of utter bliss and pleasure. She couldn't think of anything else at the moment and she didn't want to. She wanted to focus on these great feelings.

"OH GODS!" Naruko screamed as she was hit by yet another orgasm.

The Samurai grunted and brutally kept thrusting going through Naruko's orgasm, losing himself in the throes of passion. He could feel the girl's hot, wet walls squeeze him and he moaned in pure pleasure, but he pushed on. This prolonged Naruko's latest orgasm as the man kept pounding in and out of her.

"Make sure to pull out of me Samurai-san." Haku groaned as she tried to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't impregnate her. She didn't want to kill another customer just because he couldn't control his squirter.

The Samurai thrusted in deep one last time burying himself deep within Naruko, before realization came to him, pulling out quickly as he released his seed onto her flat, toned stomach. Naruko moaned as she felt the white hot seed splashing all across her body in warm spurts.

The two of them rested against one another feeling each other's body heat. "Hmm, Samurai-san. I don't think I can walk anytime soon," Naruko said as she moved her aching thighs slightly.

"No problem Naruko-san, I'll make any sore you get feel better," The man said as his hands caressed Naruko's body, one groping her right breast while the other's fingers snuck into her snatch with his cock shortly following.

Naruko shivered at the sensation of the man's fingers and cock inside her. They rested for a while and the Samurai pulled out making Naruko groan at the loss. She didn't want the man to leave yet.

Suddenly, a pounding on the door was heard, but neither wanted to get up. "Who is that?" Naruko grumbled, her pleasure though being prostitute was not meant to be disrupted when in a session.

"HIDEKI, GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS OUT HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" A high pitched male voice roared from behind the door. The now named Hideki groaned hearing his pissed patrol partner. "Damnit, why the hell is he here?" He asked out loud. "I don't care, get rid of him," Naruko moaned as she tried to worm her way back over the man's cock.

Hideki grumbled and got up. He snatched a pair of boxers from the floor and put them on and exited the room. He returned not a few minutes later and pulled the rest of his clothes on. "I'm sorry Naruko-san, but we have to cut our session short, there was a robbery at the mayor's office." He tossed a few Ryo notes onto the dresser next the bed and left with Naruko moaning over the loss of her bed warmer. She grunted as she sat up in the bed, rubbing her bare arms to keep herself warm. "Stupid little fucker, interrupting my fuck time." She snarled as she walked to the door pulling on her discarded clothes and picking up her money in the process.

She walked into Karin's room and set the money down on the chest of drawers between the two futons. "Hmm, I wonder where we should go next."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy with my other stories especially my King of Conquerors one. I hoped that you guys enjoyed the encounter between Shikamaru's group and Naruko, I only feel slightly sorry for the guy she neutered.<strong>

**Little spoiler alert, she will be going to Konoha to investigate her missing memories in a few chapters. There will be a big fight between Danzo's ROOT and her… that's all the spoilers for you.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
